gleefandomcom-20200222-history
It's My Life/Confessions Part II
It's My Life/Confessions Part II by Bon Jovi/Usher is a mash-up featured in Vitamin D, the sixth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions Boys during the mash-up competition. Artie, Finn, and Puck have solos. Finn is stressed from the baby on the way and takes decongestants that he acquired from Terri to make himself more awake. Terri is filling in for the school nurse despite her lack of expertise in the area in order to spy on Emma and Will. Finn goes out to share the decongestants with the rest of the boys, and because of the pill's anti-drowsiness properties, the boys are able to give a hyperactive performance. It's a mash-up of Bon Jovi's song It's My Life ''from their album ''Crush and Usher's Confessions Part II from Confessions. Part of the dance from this mash-up was featured in the My Life Would Suck Without You dance. Lyrics Finn: This ain't a song for the broken hearted No silent prayer for the faith departed Finn and Puck: And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud Finn (with New Direction Boys): (It's my life!) It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever I just wanna live while I'm alive (It's my life!) Artie (New Directions Boys): (These are my confessions) Just when I thought I said all I can say My chick on the side said she got one on the way (These are my confessions) If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all Damn near cried when I got that phone call I'm so thrown, I don't know what to do But to give Part 2 of my Finn with New Directions Boys: You better stand tall When they're calling you out Artie and Finn with New Directions Boys: Don't bend, don't break Baby, don't back down These are my confessions Finn (Artie with New Directions Boys): It's now or never I ain't gonna live forever (These are my confessions) I just wanna live while I'm alive Artie and Finn (New Directions Boys): (It's my life) Just when I thought I said all I can say My chick on the side said she got one on the way (These are my confessions) Finn (with New Directions Boys): I just wanna live while I'm alive! (It's my life!) Trivia *This is the first mash-up sung in the series by the New Directions. *This is also the first released mash-up in the series. *This is the first performance by the New Directions Boys. *This is the first time Mike has a dance solo and reveals himself to be a very talented dancer. *This is the first time a Bon Jovi ''song was used in a mash-up. (second being ''Livin' on a Prayer in Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer in Season Two). **They are both in the sixth episode of the season as part of the mash-up competition between the New Directions boys and girls. Gallery S01E06 - 01 - It's My Life - Confessions Pt.jpg NewDirectionsBoys.png My.jpg CaptureIMLC1.PNG CaptureIMLC2.PNG CaptureIMLC3.PNG CaptureIMLC5.PNG CaptureIMLC6.PNG CaptureIMLC7.PNG CaptureITMC4.PNG glee-its-my-lifed.jpg glee-its-my-life-04.jpg ConfessionFinn.jpg ConfessionKurt.jpg ConfessionArtie.jpg My life1.jpg 6iy4up.gif It'sMyLife Confessions3.jpg It'sMyLife Confessions5.jpg It'sMyLife Confessions.jpg It'sMyLife Confessions4.jpg It'sMyLife Confessions2.png tumblr m6m8fq1f0W1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr m6m8fq1f0W1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr m6m8fq1f0W1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr m6m8fq1f0W1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr m6m8fq1f0W1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr m6m8fq1f0W1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr m6m8fq1f0W1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr m6m8fq1f0W1ra5gbxo8 250.gif it's my life- confessions.png it's my life- confessions.png s106it'smylife.gif it's my life - confessions.png Finn IMLCPII.jpg it's my life- confessions.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner